Harry Potter No More
by Ryuuohjin
Summary: The second blood war against Voldermort had been devestating, victory had come at a to high of a cost, so Harry and friends decides that this needs to change and they how to do it. AU, Fem!Harry, Time travel
1. Chapter 1: Preparations

**Harry Potter No More **

by Ryuuohjin

/ AN /

Disclaimer - I do not on any way own Harry Potter or any of it's world or characters.

They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

This was an idea that popped in my head one day and refused to leave my alone.

Will be AU and contain time travel, Fem!Harry, pairings haven't decided yet.

It's a gotten T rating just to be on safe side, for future chapters.

Since my first try at writing fan-fiction, please be nice and spare me the flames.

Just a minor corrections to mistakes some pointed out.

/

Chapter 1 - Preparations

The second blood war against Voldermort had been devastating, sure they had had won it but just barley, and price for that victory had been way too high.

Both of the Patil and the Weasley twins had fallen in the final battle, and so had Tonks, Remus and several others to.

Colin Crevey, his brother Dennis, Katie Bell and Justin Finch-Flechty had all lost their life's when death eater had attacked their houses.

Neville lost both of his parents and grandmother durning a death eater raid on St. Mungos, and Luna lost her father when they had attacked her house.

Sirius, Cedric, Dumbeldore and Moody had lost their life's the years before, they lost Cedric in their forth year, Sirius in their fifth, Dumbeldore in their sixth and in Moody before their seventh year.

Only tenth of the magical population of Britain had survived the war, and the number of victims in muggle was unknown, they only knew it been several thousands, but no one really knew the exact number.

Some month after the final battle Harry, Ron and Hermione, along with Luna, Ginny and Neville had decided that the future need to change and years of study, research and preparations had been dedicated towards this goal.

They had studied everything from wand making an enchanting to curse breaking and spell crafting.

They researched everything from Blood Magic and Parsel Magic to Runic Magic and Shamanic Magic.

They had even gotten the goblins to help them with their project, they were the ones who would provide the means to send one person along with multi-compartment trunk back in the past.

It been decided that it would be Harry to take trip back, but what really had happened was Harry had volunenterd had refused to take no for an answer.

The first part was to first alter Harry's appearance while at the same time enhance his senses, they did because they realized that as Harry Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived he had way much focus on him to do what he needed to do so, the Boy-Who-Lived need to disappear, this was first step in doing that.

They had found some blood rituals that would grant a person trait from an animal, and some potions based rituals to permanently alter ones gender, age and shape.

After much hassle they managed to combine the the rituals they into one potion based blood ritual, and had also managed to borrow a ritual underneath Gringotts, that's where they were now.

/

"Is everything set," a goblin shaman asked assembled crew of witches and wizards.

"Yes, everything is set," Hermione replied some what nervously.

They inside a large room made of black obsidian, on the floor a large ring had been painted, the outer edges of the ring was filled strange runes, symbols and glyphs.

Inside the ring a large five pointed pentagram had been painted, at the top there stood Hermione, to left of bellow her sat Hermione's half-knezel Crookshanks, and to right a wolf they captured for just for this ritual. Below them stood Ginny and Luna, all the girls were completely naked and gotten several different runes and symbols painted on various parts of their body. Inside the pentagram a smaller circle was painted, in middle of this circle sat Harry, he was also naked but he didn't have any runes or symbols painted on him, in front Harry were a vial, the vial contained a potion brewed just for this ritual.

"Well then, let's get this show on the road," Harry said and grabbed the vial,

"Cheers," he said swallowed all of its contents in one go.

After Harry had drunken the potion, Neville, Ron and gathered goblin shamans started to chant, as the chanted the drawings on floor pulsate and glow, till finally when room filled a blinding flash of which followed by a strong concussion wave, which knocked everyone outside of the outer circle back of their feet.

As they got up and the light died down, the goblins went check the results for the ritual.

"What happened, was that suppose to happen," Ron asked while looking around the room.

"Is everyone alright, did anyone get hurt," asked Neville at same time.

"No one seems to be hurt, we are just about check the ones inside the circle," an goblin answered, "and no that was not suppose to happened, the magical backlash seemed to greater then we anticipated."

Just the asked what the goblin meant another goblin approached them.

"We have now check on the ones, in the circle," the other goblin reported, "the witches seemed to have fainted and are expected to wake up soon, the cat is unconscious but will recover with out any problems, the wolf on other hand have died."

At that the boys gave sigh of relief.

"How is Harry, is he alright, did ritual work," Ron then asked.

"That's the question isn't it, he seemed alright when checked him, and it seems so but the ritual gave some unexpected results," the goblin answered the goblin.

"What do you mean", Neville asked and started to get worried.

"Here, let me show you", the goblin replied and lead to them to center of the room.

/

What they found there in the middle of the smallest circle was a little girl, who laid in a fetal position and seemed to be in deep peaceful slumber. Neville and Ron could only stared at girl in amazement, the ritual was supposed to turn Harry in to a twelve year old girl with enhanced senses, but girl in front of could be not be more then four at the most. She was petite and lithe, had unblemished lightly tanned olive skin, knobby knees and elbows. Her hair was full of life and seemed to literally radiate, it was waist-long ending just little bit below her waist and was pitch black at the roots, which would then fade to a rich hazelnut brown and then end as fiery red at tops.

But what really caught their attention was the pair of large wolf ears were her ears should have been and a big fluffy tail that protruded from the end of spine, it was tucked between her legs and big enough for to use it as a pillow. As she hugged her tail tighter and burrowed her face deeper into it, all whilst gave away a small twitch, both Neville and Ron taught it was amongst the cutest and most adorable thing they have ever seen, not that they would ever admit to it, especially not Harry.

"That is ", the goblin said while pointing at the little girl , as you can the ritual did change his gender and de-age him, but it make him twelve like planned, instead it made him around four according to our initial scans."

"The ears and the tail then" Ron asked still not able take eyes of his best mate turned to a little girl, "what I remember the ritual we used should give him, or maybe it's her now, the senses of the wolf and not any of it's characteristics ."

"As I said before there are unexpected results which have idea why they happend moment." replied the goblin, when no new questions came he bowed and left them to their thoughts

.

/

While the boys stood and stared at Harry, the girls got checked over by some goblin healers, when they got released and given a Pepper-Up potion, they got dressed and over to boys.

"What are you two starring at", Ginny asked as they got near them.

Neither Ron nor Neville replied, they just moved out of the way to give the girls a better view of their still peacefully sleeping friend.

As the girls laid their eyes on Harry, they froze, that was until Luna squealed,

"How adorable", and went to cuddle the little girl. Meanwhile Ginny and Hermione searched the room for Harry, but saw no other wizards then Neville and Ron, nor any signs of any twelve year olds.

"Where did she come from and where's Harry", Ginny asked after a while, her mind still to foggy from the ritual, to draw the conclusion that it was Harry that were looking at.

Ron just pointed at Luna's new cuddle toy and said "The girl is him."

TBC

/ AN /

That's was the first chapter of this story, so what do you think, any thoughts, ideas, comments are appreciated, so please review.

That's all for now thank you for reading.

Ryuuohjin

/


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpeted Results

Harry Potter No More

by Ryuuohjin

/ AN /

Disclaimer - I do not on any way own Harry Potter or any of it's world or characters.

They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

Thank all of you decided to follow or favorite this story, and special thanks to who reviewed. Here the next chapter hope you like it.

/

Chapter 2 - Unexpceted Results

A couple of days after the they had performed the ritual, Harry laid in a bed in the Gringotts infirmary and thought back on the last few days had been.

He had woken in the infirmary just few a hours after they completed the ritual, and the first thing that hit his sleep addled mind was that he seemed to be surrounded strange smells and sounds. He could hear some of the whispered murmurs across the room and parts of the hyssed conversations held outside the infirmary door, he could smell the Crookshanks, who slept in large basket on the floor some meters away from his bed, and lingering smells of his of friends even though he not spot any of them nearby.

As looked around and immersed himself in all the new thing he smell and hear, the next thing hit him and was how big everything suddenly seemed to have gotten.

That was until one his ears started itch and his automaticity went to scratch it, it took a while for his drowsy conscious, to register what his sub-conscious already found out and tried to tell him. Something large and hairy, that felt some kind of animal ear was were his ear should be, he reached for his other ear and it was the same there. He's brain went into overdrive, as adrenalin flooded his system, blasting away the last remnants of his sleepiness, and with that the memories of the ritual started to emerge.

He remembered drinking the potions and hearing the others chanting, he also remembered seeing the drawing on the florr starting to glow, then he was engulfed in a bright white light, which was followed by a sense of extreme exhaustion, then everything went black.

For everything to completely black he must have lost consciousness when he was engulfed in that light, he thought to himself. He then started to pat himself down to check what else had changed about him. Except for animals ears, he found that definitely female but way to small to be a eleven year old, he also discovered he had quiet a big and fluffy tail to.

Something must have gone wrong durning the ritual, or we must have missed something in our studies of them, those were the only conclusions he could think of.

Nevertheless whether missed something or something had gone he could deal with this, it was just a minor setback after all. All they had do was rearrange their plans a little, and everything else would just have to follow.

He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that neither saw nor heard when a pair of goblins approached his bed. It wasn't until one the goblins loudly started to clear his throat that Harry noticed that someone was beside his bed. The goblin now seeing he had caught Harry's attention started to give him an report on what had happened, while the other one examined him thoroughly.

/

The days the followed all consisted of him getting several different medical and physical examinations and test taken each day. He was measured, weighed, blood and several other of bodily fluids where taken to be closely studied. They tested his everything from his stamina, endurance and resilience, to his strength, agility and dexterity. After days of being rigorously tested and thoroughly examined, they told him that they now and evaluate their all findings, then do some on more reasearch them. Then when they were ready, they would present him their results, but since this would take awhile he free to do as he liked, as long stayed below Gringotts, and returned to infirmary each evening to rest.

It three days since and Harry still felt somewhat awed by his new senses, he was brought out of his musings when a pair of thin arms suddenly was wrapped around him from behind and put in someone's lap. As he looked up to who it was, he saw a pair of silver gray eyes looking down on him with a far away dreamy expression.

"Hi Luna, when did you get here", he asked as Luna started to cuddle him.

"Hello Harry, I came while you were lost in your thoughts, was it anything special you thought about or was were you just brooding."

"I was not brooding, I was just thinking about how the last few days of my life have been, and another thing, what with all cuddles I seem be getting from you, Ginny and Hermione lately", he then said while looking into Luna's eyes, "not that I mind them but still."

"I'm glad you like them" Luna replied with a small giggle, "I don't know about Hermione and Ginny, but I cuddle you because your just to cute to not to." she then added and giggled even more as eshe watched Harry's cheeks turn pink, which she thought only made him cuter, and she promptly told him that, resulting in his cheeks now turning to red.

As Luna went back to her cuddling, the rest of his friends along with two goblins entered the infirmary. When they spotted Luna cuddling a blushing Harry in her lap, Harry could feel the curiosity of Ginny and Hermione peak, but before they got a chance to say anything he turned to the goblins and greeted while at the same time asked how their research was progressing.

"That's we are here, my name is Sharptooth, and leader of the reasearch team assigned to your case, beside my is Grimclaw, leader of the healers thats been attached to it." one of goblins said, after returning his greetings.

"We are here to present the final results of our findings, so what do you want hear first.

Grimclaw will you what the medical team uncovered , while I can tell you what the research team have discovered."

"If it's my choice then, Let's hear what Grimclaw has to say first."

"Ok, let see then." Grimclaw started while going through his papers.

"On latest we have managed to confirm that your whole body, including your magical core, has de-aged physically to the age of a three. Three years and three month, to be precise. It has also, as you already, changed your gender. The result form when you last measured and weighted, say that you are a girl that is 35" tall and weigh 40 lbs. While your body is a little smaller than usual for a witch that age, your magical core is almost twice big."

he paused for a bit let information sink down a little and then continued.

"While your core is large, it only has the maturity equally of that of a 6 year old, so still pretty immature. Both your blood work and magical signature seemed to have gone some changes as well. Your blood, while a test still say you would be Harry Potter, would also say that are related through blood with everything else that parcipitated in the ritual."

"That not so big of a change there, I am already related to Lovegoods and Weasley through Blacks, because of my father. The only new would be Hermione, Crookshanks, and the wolf that we caught."

"That's where you are partly wrong, Mr. Potter, while it's true you have distant relation to the Lovegoods and Weasley through your grandmother Dorea. The created blood bonds to both those family's through their daughter here, the same goes for Ms. Granger here."

"So you mean to tell me that, if someone would check my blood it would tell them I'm their daughter or something like that."

"No, it wouldn't, it tell you something between a twin sister and a daughter. It still say you are parents are James and Lily Potter, but it would also say closely related the other witches as well. The only ones closer to you then them, would be your parents. They closer blood ties to you, especially Ms. Weasley and Ms. Lovegood, then your grandparents."

"And suppose the reason for that is that Hermione is not blacklisted, huh."

"Excatly."

"Blacklisted," Hermione asked slightly confused, "Harry, what do you mean by blacklisted."

"He means being related to a Black," Neville answered, "everyone here is, expect for you and goblins."

"Next up is your senses and fitness," Grimclaw then stated, "your strength and stamina is superior to anyone your age, the exceptions would be someone with either the blood of a giant, a werewolf, a vampire or a troll in them. Your speed and reflexes are superior to everyone, expect a transformed werewolf under a full moon. Your senses are as sharp as any non-magical wolf, only the magical variety, werewolves and vampires have better."

"If there are no further question regarding to what I have said," Grimclaw said while looking around the room, "then that's all form the medical team."

"Here I think we should begin the ritual itself," Sharptooth said as checked his notes, "we found, when went over our notes of it, along Ms. Granger here, that we had made three big mistakes regarding it."

"The first of the mistakes, was overcharging it, that why you three and eleven like planned.

The second mistake was not looking carefully enough at the rituals we had combined.

The last mistake not taking in Mr. Potter body in consideration when did the ritual."

"What do you mean not taking in my body in consideration," asked Harry slightly worried.

"It has to do with many adventures we had experienced, and it seemed like some them of left a permant mark on you, which we didn't consider at all," Hermione replied sensing her friends worry.

"We will take it one change at the time, ok," Hermione then said in to try to reassure him.

"But we should discuss the second mistake we did with ritual first. As Sharptooth said before, the second mistake was not being thorough enough when we combined the diffrent rituals with each other. So instead of having a ritual that would just de-age a person, along with changing said persons gender and granting them minor animalistic traits. Instead we got a ritual that would rewrite, remold and reshape down on person down on a genetic level.

That's way you are so closely related to everyone in ritual, and to it that we overcharged it, and you can see the results." Hermione continued, she even seemed to managed to say it all under one breath, which impressed Harry much more then what she actually had said.

"So weird hair color, ears, tail, eyes and hetrochromia, comes from that then," Ron asked.

"That is correct, Mr. Weasley," Sharptooth replied.

"I'm curious, do have any idea what change came from where," Ginny wondered and threw Harry a calculating look.

"We actually do have, somewhat, knowledge about from where the most of his changes come from," answered Hermione enthusiastically.

" Let see, let's start with most obvious ones first," she continued while looking through the notes she got from Sharptooth, "the ears and tail is from a nordic grey wolf, why his tail is big we have no idea, his eyes comes from Crookshanks, while his hair is actually normal human hair, with wolf and cat hair mixed in randomly. "

"The fangs he have, he got from the wolf to, but he seems to have the tongue of a cat. Since his body was remade, all cuts, bruises and he had, have completely disappeared from his skin."

"You get no compliant from me there, Mione," Harry said chuckling "I'm kinda glad to finally get rid of that lightning bolt that everyone seems to like to stare at."

"Can somewhat understand that," Hermione said as moved to sit beside Luna, "but either way, the biggest changes happend to your bones and your blood. It's mostly our adventures in first and second year that in play here. It's seems like you had breathed in some of the form when Professor Quirrel died, and you also had lingering trace of the Philosophers Stone in your bloodstream."

"How could I have gotten trace the stone in blood," Harry asked, "I thought Dumbeldore said it had been destroyed."

"When I arrived together with Dumbeldore in chamber," Hermione started and moved Harry to her lap, "all we saw was how Quirrel was turned to ash, and Voldermort spirt fleeing. The stone was nowhere in sight, when Dumbeldore saw that and that one of your hands was clearly unscathed, he said the stone was gone now. What think happend was that you absorbed the stone during fight Qurriel, and therefore was kind of destroyed."

As she finished she gave Harry a light hug while nuzzling his hair.

After a few moments of that she continued, "So the traces of the stone and the ash, along with the traces basilisk poison, phoenix tears, acumantula venom and even some minor traces of unicorn blood. Where you got the venom and blood from I don't know."

"I think I do," Harry answeared, "the blood probably came from that dying unicorn that Neville and I found during our detention with Hagrid in first, and venom from when Ron and I followed up on one of Hagrid's clues in second year."

"Yeah, I think I remember that first one," Neville said sadly, "it was hurt and bleeding, we tried to stop the bleeding but it was to late, it had already lost to much blood, it had died before Hagrid found us, it was sad, really."

"None of you didn't accidentally drink any of that did you," Hermione asked and starting to get worried.

"No, we didn't, I think blood went one scrapes I got from earlier, when tried get to it," Harry assured her.

"I wish I didn't remember that second one," Ron said while shuddering, "after Hermione had been petrified, but before we found page of the basilisk, Hagrid said if we followed the spiders we would meet someone who what was roaming the castle. So we did so, and ended up in middle of acumantula nest belonging to a one of the pets Hagrid had while went there as a student. Amongst scariest thing I ever have seen."

"Got bitten didn't he," Ginny sighed.

"Yes he did, and only him to. Had spend couple of days in the hospital wing for that," Ron said resigned.

"Now to get back on the subject," Hermione said, her enthusiasm once again back, "all of the traces are now, thanks to the ritual, fully incorporated into his blood. So if someone would get his blood in their bloodstream in some way, it seemes to trigger what called the superman syndrome."

"What the superman syndrome," Ron asks totally confused.

"You know, when a person is put under both extreme physical and mental pressure, like in a near death situation, time seems to slow down for the world around you. That is the superman syndrome," Hermione explained.

"We confirmed just one drop Mr. Potters blood is enough, an seems have an instant effect to," Sharptooth then added, "an other effect of it sees to be that Mr. Potter is immune against all poisons, toxins, venoms and drugs, whether they are natural, synthetic or magical in origin."

"The bad part is that no muggle medicin whatsoever works either," Sharptooth then continued, "Mr. Potter can also never get drunk nor get an hangover. Another bad part is that all potions used on him are less effective, and some of the lesser ones won't work at all."

"So in exchange for that he can't be poisoned, no muggle medicin and some potions will not work for him, huh," Neville stated.

"That is correct, Mr. Longbottom," Sharptooth replied.

"Your bones, Harry, is something went through some changes as well," Hermione then continued to report, "they are much denser, harder and sturdier, then that of human bones."

"Backside of that is the that they are also a thicker and a lot heavier then human bones,

it is also the of reason why you are quite a bit heavier then your average four year old,"

she then concluded.

TBC

/


	3. Chapter 3: Preparing for Battle

Harry Potter No More

by Ryuuohjin

/ AN /

Disclaimer - I do not on any way own Harry Potter or any of it's world or characters.

They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

Just correcting minor errors.

/

Chapter 3 - Preparing for Battle

The day after he gotten the run down of his new body, Harry got a new shock. He had gotten permission to use magic again, since before the ritual. While he knew his core had de-aged and shrunk greatly, he was devastated to finding out he barley could use magic, as his core was still to immature to anything advanced. His stunners and disarming hexes was barley felt , the patronus charm was beyond him, he could barley produce some mist but there was no way he make it corporal, his occulmancy on the other hand seemed to be unaffected, and he was still an animagi, though his animagus form seemed to have revert to childhood as well .

His animagus form was that of a kitsune, which is a magical type of fox with nine-tails, they are mostly found in the far reaches east of Asia. It is much smaller than an non-magical fox, but it's quicker and more agile then its non-magical relative, is capable of jumping over 4-meter high, is an excellent swimmer, and has a top speed of 100 km/h while running. Its eyes are a sky-blue color with an silvery sheen to them and had vertically oriented pupils. Its body elongated and its limbs relatively short, its tail is fluffy and longer than half its body. Its fur is short, dense and fluffy, the coat is bright reddish-rusty with golden tints, with a stripe of weak, diffuse patterns of many orange-reddish-chestnut hairs occurring along the spine. Two additional stripes passes down the shoulder blades which, together with the spinal stripe, forms a cross. Its lower back is a mottled silvery color, its flanks has lighter color than the back, while the chin, lower lips, throat and front of the chest are all snow white. The backs of the ears are black, while the inner surface is whitish, the top of the tail is brownish-reddish, but lighter in a color than the back and flanks. The underside of the tail is pale silvery grey with a straw-colored tint,the tip of the tail is white.

The kitsune are by nature tricksters and have a natural affinity for illusions, glamours, pranks, and mischief. They also have the ability call up a purple illusionary fire, that would only burn what it meant to, while the rest would only feel its heat. But what Harry really like about the kitsune were their ability to fade and shift. Fading was an ability that allowed the kitsune to hide its entire presence from all of the five senses as long as it didn't move, it would completely erase all sounds and smells, but didn't make it invisible, instead you could look straight at it but your mind wouldn't register that it was even there. Shifting is an ability akin to apparition, expect there are no wards against it and it's completely silent. Another difference is to able to shift somewhere you had been there before, so couldn't shift blindly like could with apparition, you also had to have a clear picture of where you wanted to shift before you could so, which made it hard to use it in battle.

Harry had achieved his animagus transformation durning his fifth year with the help of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, which had, after finding out was form was, procliamied that this was nature way of telling him that he was a natural born prankster. They later named his form Nine-tails, and when Harry had complained that the name lacked imagination, they had answeard the so did other names of the Maruders to.

/

As he was coming to grip with his new limitations, a new name and identity was needed for his new body, and so Rhy Majorette Rasp, a name Harry came up with, was born. She would be muggle-born witch of french descent, 9th of October, in 1982. The story would be that her parents had moved from France to England in 1981, then died under mysterious circumstances in 1984, and she had lived in an orphanage since then. Her family would distantly related to Grangers, on her mother side, and she would be related to the Lovegoods, Longbottoms, Weasleys, Potters, and the Blacks through squibs on her fathers side. All papers concerning the life and birth Rhy Rasp, such as birth certificate, family history, all medical records, and passports, both magical and muggle, would then later be sent to Gringotts, in 1981, right after the first fall Voldermort.

Harry's wand and will and several other things things they crafted through out the years, like specially designed wands and rings for all who had joined the DA, with exceptions Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe. These wands would the members old wands as base, then would be customized from there to fit each person style and personality, and each wand would have a garnet in their house color and in the shape of their patonus, embedded into the shaft, as foci.

The wands for Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Rhy, would not be included amongst those. Harry had decide to craft those wands personally, and then tie the wand to the person it was meant for using said person blood and hair. By doing so not only would it make wand more in tune with its owner, but also make so the person whose blood was tied to could use it. The only exceptions to this be Rhy, since her blood contained the blood from Luna, Ginny, and Hermione, she would able their wands, and the other way round, it would only have less effect and power then using their own. He had already made everyone except from his own, and all that was left on that one was to bind it to using his blood and hair.

All the wand wood he had used had been freely given, and he had only used magical wood given to by either an ent or a dryad. For the DA wands he had only used one core along with one piece of dryad wood, but for his closet friends he had used two cores along with one piece of dryad wood and one piece of ent wood, with their birthstones as foci.

Luna's wand would be 9 1/3", made of ent pine and dryad birch, with tail hair from an kelpie and a kirin as cores, supple and swishy,and had an emerald in form of a hare embedded into its shaft.

Ginny's wand would be 10 1/2", made of ent willow and dryad maple, with hair form an ifrit and a harpys feather as cores, bendy and flexible, and had a peridot ein shape of horse embedded into its hilt.

Hermione's wand would be 10", made of ent maple and dryad walnut, with feathers from a sphinx and an ho-ou as cores, inflexible and rigid, and had a sapphire in shape of otter embedded into its hilt.

Neville's wand would be 13", made of ent cherry and dryad oak, with feather from a syragh and a hippogriff as cores, pliable and springy, and had ruby in shape of lion embedded into its hilt.

Ron's wand would be 13 1/4", made of ent ash and dryad juniper, with troll whiskers and behemoth tail hair as cores, stubborn and unyielding, and had a bloodstone in form of a terrier embedded into its shaft.

The he himself would use as Rhy Rasp would be 14", made of ent beech and dryad elder berry, basilisk heart string, taken from the basilisk in the chamber of secrets, and thestral tail hair, given to him by one thestrals in forbidden forest, as cores, it was nice and sturdy, and had ruby in shape of stag embedded into its hilt.

They had made the wands because, the first part in their plan was to arm their generation better and that started with their wands. The next was the rings, they would be goblin made with runes etched into them, that grant the wearer protection against all hexes, charms, jinxes and curses that some either controlled or manipulated a per mind will or emotions. It would ward from all legimency, expect from a full frontal attack from someone who was a expert in the it was up to Harry's own discretion to take it from there, if needed the first thing he was to do was to restart the DA.

They had long pondered how they would give them the things they made for them, till finally decided to go with the idea of creating a phantom shop. Since the Potters owned of buildings in Diagon Alley, they would use an one empty have goblins ward it to teeth, and then have a guardian of some live there. This shop would then serve two purposes, one was having a to give out things they without being directly involved, the other was would give them a secret base of operation if thing got pear shaped.

They had yet to decide what kind of they would have living there, but it would be sent back with everything else to 1981. It would be have main three objectives, the first one would be to set up and active some preprepared ward stone, these wards would both help to hide and protect the the shop but also beckon the DA members to it, when the time was right.

It second objective was protect the shop against any and all intruders. Its last objective was simply see to that the right things got to the right person and no one else.

/

The day after papers for Rhy Majorete Rasp had been written, signed, copied, filed, and prepared to be sent to the past. Harry and his friends had had a meeting, after few a long and sometimes hard discussions, three decisions had been made. The first one, since the identity of Rhy Rasp now of officially existed, Harry now go under that name from now on. Secondly, was that have to start to refer to him as a the girl he now was, or else how was he be able to getting used to being one. The last and third decision, was that the phantom shop would be guarded by two homunculi, only problem there was only an alchemist knew how to create one. The only alchemists they knew about was the Flamels, they knew the Flamels were alive, but they didn't know much more than that.

Hermione, Ron and Neville got task to track them down, and ask for their help, or at least a copy of their notes. Which left Ginny and Luna to teach their friend who turned a girl, all about his new gender, they also had get him a whole new wardrobe, while they waited for their friends return.

But before they could leave Gringotts, they had do something about Rhys looks, they pondered that for a bit, then decided to use an amulet with very strong glamours, mixed with several strong confounds charms, craved into it. They had used Alastair 'Mad-Eye' Moodys magical eye to check them, when the eye didn't detect anything, they considered the job done. The amulet itself was a round disk, with runes on its back and the Rasp family crest, which was a lily in the center, with a stag above it, a wolf to the left, a grim to right, and has 'Ego solempniter juro Ego sum contra haud bonum' written under it, which was be the family motto meaning 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good', on the front of amulet.

They then made it into a necklace by attaching a braided leather cord to it, which was charmed to never snap or break, it was also charmed to never chafe or accidentally fall of.

After Rhy had the put amulet on, she went to look at her self in mirror, when there she could see no trace of any animal features but she could still feel them, instead what she saw instead was a cute three year old with multicolored hair, big round human eyes, and small rounded human ear, looking back at her. She saw other diffences aswell, her hair was now less vivid and more lifeless, it didn't seem seem to radiate the same shine it did before either. Her eyes had stopped glowing and was now more muddled and murky. Her skin was slightly different then before to, it was now some shades darker with freckles here and there. The amulet even changed her voice and scent to, her gained several pitches and gained shrieking quality to it while at same time became much more childish.

Her change her scent had been one most challenging task, but when they were finished, they had managed remove all the animal scents, came from her naturally.

/

Rhy groaned as lay in her pondering if she should get or not, her first week as Rhy Rasp had been not been easy. Monday hadn't been so bad, it had mostly been dedicated to help Ron, Neville, and Hermione, to pack and prepare for their search of the Flamels.

Tuesday hadn't been bad either, they had spent all their time constructing the amulet that hid some part of her identity. But Wednesday was when things started to get tough, she had dragged out of her bed early in the morning by both Luna and Ginny. After a quick breakfast they had dragged her to some goblin tailors, and then spent the rest of the day there. At the end of the day, she had a trunk to full to the brim with different sorts clothes, all in either dragon or basilisk skin. Thursday had been almost the same as the previous one, but had been at Madam Malkins instead. Friday Rhy had spent most of the day red as a tomato, as they that in one of the lingere shops found in the alley. Her Saturday had spent being dragged around by Luna and Ginny, in the muggle parts of London, to the all the different shops and sights there. Whilst Sunday had been spent charming and enchanting all their pursues the last week.

She now had 4 trunks all filled with all sorts of assorted clothes and dresses, all charmed to be auto-fitting, along with several others comfort charms. They had cast several enchantments on the clothes to make them minor spell resistant, just enough to stop weak low level spells, charms, hexes, curses and jinxes. They had also made everything more resistant to wear and tear, ripping, cutting, slicing and general damage.

As she laid there in bed lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the door to her room open nor did she see Ginny and Luna entering the room. When they saw that Rhy was awake and seemed lost in thoughts, they stopped and watched her for awhile but when she showed no signs of being aware their presence, Luna leaned forward and gently blew into her ear.

The effect was immediate, as Rhy snapped head round, with astonishing. As she it was Luna, with Ginny behind her, she immediately relaxed.

"How long have you been here," she then asked after a moment.

"Just a little while," Ginny answered while starting to pick out some clothes for the little girl, "we came to wake you up, only to find you lost in your own little world."

"So what were you thinking so deeply about then, Rhy," Luna said as started to undress her.

"OI," Rhy protested, "I change clothes by myself, you know."

"Of course know we that," Luna replied but didn't stop her undressing, "we just want to speed up the process, we still have shopping to left do."

"I already more clothes then I ever need," Rhy sighed as resigned to fate when Luna was done and Ginny started dressing her, "I don't think I need anymore."

"You never get many clothes, besides we are shopping clothes today anyway."

"What are we shopping then".

"Shoes, belts and other accessories, don't worry it will be fun."

"For you perhaps, but liked that shopping much."

"So there, now that you're dressed, let's get you some breakfast, then we can start shopping ."

/

Rhy enthusiasm for shopping didn't improve following hours as she got dragged from store to store. At the end of the day had filled yet another large trunk, but they had said this was the last of their shopping spree since they had now gotten everything they thought Rhy would need in the near future. Rhy personally thought may never need to shop for clothes again, which just suited her just as well. The next day they proceeded to put same charms and enchantments that had put on the clothes, and rest of the day relaxing.

As Rhy was looking over their plans for the her trip to the past a few days later,

she realized one big flaw in it. They still hadn't counted in her shrunken magical core and weakened battle potential. The any they plans for wards was no go, she still was far off from being able to erect any wards. They same went for any plans of eliminating any death eaters in Azkaban, infiltrating without being able to cast a patronus was just suicide.

When she brought this up to Ginny and Luna, they decided that she need some other fighting and protecting herself. After several days of pondering, researching and much discussion, they concluded their was still valid, they just had to off set the balance with armor and weapons. Since they decided that started to design weapons and the battle armor Rhy would had to wear.

For her armor they had chosen, to based their designs on medieval plate mail armor, which they altered for increased mobility. They would make the armor out of adamantium, have pitch black color, charmed to featherlight and noiseless. It would no helm or neck guard

and consist of a pair of Demi-gauntlets with built-in knuckle dusters and cowters, a pair of greaves with poleyn and a pair of sabatons, a cuirass with backplate, faulds, a culet, pauldrons, and cussie.

Underneath that she would be wearing a thick arming doublet with temperature regulating charms on it, over the armor she would wear a black cotten robe, that had been made windproof and water repellant.

Her weapons would be a pair of short gun blades, thetwould be 33" long and 2" wide, the blades would be 3 ft and made out of crystal. They would have hilts made of bones taken from the basilisk, and a large crystal as a pommel. They had found a way to capture patronuses in crystals, had trapped four diffrent in the blades and pommels. The would made so wouldn't, snap, break or chip, and one would contain a patronus of a grim, while other would be that of a wolf. In pommel had captured a stag patronus, and in the other the one of a doe.

The patronuses would appear as long Rhy channeled magic through blades, and disepear the moment she stopped. Since she only provided the magic power, no incarnation was needed and power was little comperad to bullets use for gun blades would all be made of silver with a piercing and blasting curse on them.

As Luna and Ginny, along with some goblins, were constructing all of this. Rhy was trained in the way of the blade, marksmanship and martial arts.

TBC

/ AN /

This is was quite a long chapter, but I feel like I may have gone overboard with a couple of things, especially descriptions. What do you think?

'Ego solempniter juro Ego sum contra haud bonum' is what I got when I translated 'I solemly swear I am up to no good' using an online translator.

For those who wonder about the armor parts,

Cuirass - The metal plate that covers the breast, not the back, however the name is sometimes used to describe the breast- and backplates together.

**Pauldrons - Plate that cover the shoulder (with a dome shaped piece called a shoulder cop), armpit and sometimes the back and chest.**

Greaves - Plates that covers the lower leg, front and back.

Poleyn - Plate that covers the knee, connected with the cuisses and greaves. Often with fins or rondel to cover gaps.

Cussie - Plate that cover the thighs.

Sabatons - Plates that covers the foot.

Culet - Small, horizontal lames that protect the small of the back or the buttocks, attached to a backplate of a cuirass.

Faulds - Bands to protect the front waist and hips, attached to a cuirass.

Cowters - Plate that guards the elbow.

Demi-gauntlet - Type of plate armour gauntlet that only protects the back of the hand and the wrist.

Arming Doublet- Padded cloth worn under a harness.

That was all from me for now then,

Ryuuohjin

/


	4. Chapter 4 - Homunculus

Harry Potter No More

by Ryuuohjin

/ AN /

Disclaimer - I do not on any way own Harry Potter or any of it's world or characters.

They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

Sorry for the long delay of this chapter but I had gotten a bad case of may sickness, and have had a hard time finding any motivation or will to anything, other then what was necessary, much less to write. but in return a give you a really long chapter. I think it's longest chapter I have written so far.

I say this now thing like dialects, accents, and similar things, I won't write them, so it's meaning to complain about it, just so you know.

Now on to the story.

/

Chapter 4 - Homunculus

Ron was in a bad mood, they had been on this search for weeks, and they still had no clues on where to find the Flamels. All the records at both Gringotts and the Ministry showed that they were alive, but had no valid address registered. They had even sent one of the Longbottom house elves and a postal owl, each with a letter explaining what they needed and why they needed it, to the Flamels. That was two weeks ago, and neither had been heard form since.

He was currently going through the personal journals of Albus Dumbeldore at Hogwarts, for any leads or clues that could help them. It seems that Dumbledore had found them by following by a paper trail, left by Flamels when they last changed their identity. Neville and Hermione had left yesterday trying to do same, Hermione would search for their trail in muggle world, while Neville would do the same for the magical world. They would then get back together at Longbottom manor in two weeks time.

/

As Neville was wandering through halls of the ancient ancestral of home of Longbottoms, a sudden thought struck him. He just realized, what Rhy had alredy realized a long ago, the big flaw in their plans. He had have to talk about this with the others, fortunately today was the day that were to revel their findings in their search of the Flamels. He would talk with them then. The homonculi might have to do more then just guard the phantom shop they would create. He was pulled of his ponderings when a house elf popped up to inform him that Hermione and Ron had arrived, and was currently waiting for him in the main lounge.

The meeting had, as expected, showed no results, and whilst they were in discussing what do next, an house elf appeared carrying an owl and a package. They recognized them as the ones they had sent after the Flamels. While everyone was being surprised at their arrival , the owl took off from the elf and landed in front Neville. When the owl had landed and then proceeded to stretch out its leg, it was then Neville saw the letter that was attached there and reached for it. When he saw it was addressed to him, he ripped it open started to read it. It seems like it was from the Flamels, while they were sorry they couldn't meeet in person, but they given the elf copies of all notes and research they done on homonculi and their creation.

After reading it through hand it over to the others and went check over the package the house elf was holding. He then copied it and sent it, along with a short letter,

to Rhy & Co.

/

It had taken them two months to build and prepare everything they needed. They had decided that Rhy, Luna and Ginny would, at Potter Manor, create the one in charge of watching and guarding the premises. While Ron, Neville and Hermione would, at

Longbottom Manor, create the one to handle the store and play shopkeeper.

Neville had brought forth his findings about the flaw in their plans that had discovered. Luna, Ginny and Rhy then told some of things they done to work around it. But the problem with Rhy's apparent age still prevailed, and they decided to solve that after they had made the homunculi.

According to the Flamels notes there were several ways to make an homunculus, one was were to use a human body as a core, and let it dictate shape, gender and personality, then mix it with whatever beings you wanted. This was a good way if you wanted to create a homunculus that already had a set form previous knowledge and experience. Since this way preserved all the memories and personality traits of the body acting as a core. It was this way Rhy and her group had chosen, more like it was this way it had become after they had been found out by Fleur and her sister, Gabrielle. It had started all so innocuously too, Fleur had decided to drop in on surprise with, with Gabrielle as a tag along. It was not as Harry & Co. had hidden what had been planning, they had just never told anyone. So when Fleur and Gabrielle had found Rhy all alone at Potter Manor they had been surprised and quite curious.

/

Fleur looked as transfixed at strange girl in front of her, she knew she had never seen her before, but it still felt like they had meet somewhere. She looked to be around three or maybe four, one of her eyes were green, while other one was purple. But it was her hair that really caught her attention, it was black at the bottom and seem too get redder the closer the tips you got. She thought she would remember if she had seen someone looking like that, especially the hair.

"I wonder if that color is natural, or if she colored it that way," she then said quitely in French, not noticing she said her thoughts out loud.

"Yes, it's all natural, my name is Rhy Rasp by the way, what's yours" Rhy had then said in slightly broken French.

"Hello Rhy, my name is Gabrielle and this is my sister Fleur," Gabrielle had said as had crouched down to Rhy's eye level, "I apologize for my sisters rude behavior, she really should know better."

"Yeah, she really should," Rhy said while grinning.

They continued to talk for awhile, then Luna and Ginny appeared. After the usual greeting and some small talk, Rhy had asked Gabrielle what they were doing here.

When they said they were here to give Harry a surprise visit, and asked them if they if he was home, an evil glint entered Rhy's eyes and her grin become mischievous.

But before Rhy had said anything, Ginny had said that they knew he was, her expression almost a copy of Rhy's. When Fleur saw them she became cautious, and creeping suspicion entered her mind. Gabrielle on the hand decided to ask if they knew were in the Manor he was and if they knew if he was busy at the moment.

Their grins grew even wider when they knew exactly where he was and doing at moment, and that was currently not busy. Fleur then decided to act on her suspicion and cast powerful 'Finite Incantium' on Rhy, but it didn't have the affect she thought it would have. She was convinced that Harry had disguised himself as the little girl, but her spell had reveled something else. What she saw was that suddenly Rhy had a pair of large wolf ears, her eyes had become clear and was glowing. Another thing she noticed was looked liked that of cat. While Fleur was cataloging all the changes she saw, Gabrielle was focused on something else. It was the tail she saw sticking out under Rhy's skirt after her sisters charm had hit. It big and fluffy, she had noticed ears and eyes too, but it was the tail that had caught her attention. She didn't know why but before she knew it she had reached forward and started stroke it.

/

Rhy, who had been caught off guard by Fleur's finite, realized the charms on the amulet must have com undone, when she felt Gabrielle starting to stroke her tail.

She quickly snatched it away and went to hide behind Luna. When tail was snatched away Gabrielle realized what she just had done, and started too blush while silently lecturing herself. While she was doing that Fleur realized she starring at Rhy once again, and quickly looked to Ginny for answers.

"What did you do that for," she could her Rhy say behind Luna.

"I thought you were Harry, and that the was quickest way for me to confirm it.

But it seems like I was wrong, sorry about that."

"Why did you think I was Harry Potter, isn't he a guy who is much older then me."

"Yeah, that right but something in my gut just told me you were him."

"So basically you just guessed Rhy was Harry and went with it."

"Yeah, I guess so, once again I'm so sorry about the charm."

"Don't be, they are just playing with you, and you really should trust your gut more."

"What do you mean," Gabrielle asked confused as she entered the conversations.

"It means it is right to think that Rhy is indeed Harry."

"How did this happen and how long have you been this way."

"It happen about a month ago, and how it happened is actually kind of a long story."

"Another thing, Gabrielle why did suddenly start too stroke my tail, according to you I was just a unknown stranger you just met."

"Sorry Harry, I just couldn't help it, it's just so big and fluffy, that had just to touch it."

Luna nodded in agreement.

"So Harry, why do look like that, we have time," Fleur asked once again.

/

Rhy, Ginny and Luna then all why Harry looked like she looked, about name change, the homunculi and their plans to change the future. When they done Fleur and Gabrielle demanded to be included in the plan, and things kind of snowballed from there. It ended with Gabrielle managing to convince them to use two clones of her as a cores. She initially wanted to the one used, but since had decided on a pair of twins as guards, they have to clone her either way. They made them to be perfect copies of her, with a full recollection of all her memories.

Rhy, Ginny and Luna then all about how and why Harry had become Rhy, the homunculi and their plans to change the future. When they were done Fleur and Gabrielle demanded to be included in their plans, and things kind of snowballed from there. It ended with Gabrielle managing to convince them to use two clones made of hers and her sisters blood, which would have full recollection of both their life's.

The first thing they did after the clones were created was to alter their apprent age, making them look somewhere around 9 years old, along with giving them a kind of perpetual youth. Which would only make it so they wouldn't look they weren't physically aging, while they still actually were. While they left their magical core fully mature, even increasesed it a little bit. They had chosen too look like children., because people often underestimate children and let guard down around them, which would only make it easier to defeat them later instead.

They bodies were nimble and lithe, with pale fair skin, and a soft and flat stomach.

They both would have a pair of small but perky budding breast, along with an adorable and pert bum. Their legs were long and full, their arms were slender, and their hands and feet would be small cute. They had large blue eyes with long beautiful lashes, a button nose, and small rounded ears. Their voices were high pitched, charming, childish and angelic, while at same time cute, darling and sweet. They were around 40" in height and weigh around 70 lbs. They both would be given a pair of crystal ear rings, that they would use as a last ditch option, if an earring shattered it would release a powerful starburst charm, blind anyone or anything within a 30 ft radius, along a high wail, rendering anything within hearing distance deaf for a couple of minutes.

But this was before they started the process. Just as we're about to start with first clone, Fawkes suddenly appeared. No one had neither heard nor seen anything about the magnificent since Dumbeldore had died, so sudden reappearance now greatly mystified them all. It seemed that he was here, because he wanted them to use as core much dissuasion and debate, they agreed to use Fawkes as a second core. With that out of the way, they continued with what were doing before the were interrupted. The set that each person could only a two components to each, to their homunculi. Gabrielle had added some blood, that she managed to beg and pled her mother and grandmother to donate. They done so reclucantly with the exchange of an oath, promising them that she would tell them later why she needed it. Fleur also added some blood but it had been taken from a harpy and a siren, . Ginny had decided to add an ashwinder, along some of it eggs to the mix. Whilst Rhy added a salamander and some of the left over effret hair he had since the creation of Ginny's wand. Luna was one surprised them all, she added blood taken from a succubus and an incubus , who had yet too have had any type sexual intercourse, how and where she got those they no idea, but they thought it was best not to ask.

The result had been astonishing, she was now an attractive and slender young girl of fourteen or so, she had long luxurious scarlet hair that cascaded to her knees. It was soft and silkily, with flames flickering through it. Her hair was quite striking and was very warm to the touch, and was usually tied into a pair of twin tails with a pair black scrunches. Her skin had changed to primrose color, and become completely tantalizing and tender. Red flames crossed her skin in random waves, rippling over her in patterns that formed and dissolved instantly. She had gotten smooth dazzling legs, that had become quite luscious, along with a pair of delicious arms, and delectable hands and feets. Her eyes had become bewitching and changed iridescent crimson in color, which glowed with an inner fire all of their own. Her breast had become quite alluring and grown quite a bit, they were now a pair of large C or small D cups. Whilst her bum had became more charming and lascivious . On her back two pair of pristine and majestic angel-like wings had grown, they were big and reddish-rusty with amber tints. Her voice had changed too, becoming deeper, more mature and captivating.

She was given the name Tia Pyralis, which had the meaning of 'Princess of Fire', in Greek. She was the most level-headed and mature of the two them, and also the one most risqué. She was beguiling, proud and loyal, along with bit of a tease and a flirt. She were also the most deceitful and treacherous of two of them, but would never intentionally hurt those she considered friends or family.

She would usually wear a black hakama, and a dark red miniskirt. Her legs would be complimented by a pair of black leggings, along with high heeled Zōri. Tied to her lower back there was a white demon mask with ruby red eyes . She would also have a long black scarf with deep red butterflies across it, and topped by a pair of demi-gauntlets. All her clothes, including her underwear, have been made more resistant against wear and tear, weather and wind, and impervious against fire and heat.

They later discovered that she had become impervious to fire and heat, and gained natural defenses against all kind of mind magic. Her allure had increased significantly, and now seemed to effect both sexes, males were still much more effected in general though. It also seemed be more concentrated around her voice, then anywhere else. Another thing that they found out was that, she seemed have amazing recovery rate from things like scrapes injuries, fatigue and exhaustion.

Her favorite weapon was a elegant and ornate long bow, made of redwood, and a quiver full of silver arrows that had dipped in maclaw venom. The quiver was strapped to the right side of her hips, while on the other of her hips a katana and a kodachi was strapped. Her other weapons consisted of several throwing knifes, that were hidden all over her body, and two wands, which kept in pair of holsters strapped to her wrists. Both of the wands were 7", nice and swishy, and be made of heartwood taken from three apple trees in Weasley's orchard, with hair some from Gabrielle, Fleur and herself as cores, with a sunstones at the pommel, as it's foci.

To the other clone they decided add some more rare ingredients. So to her Ginny added what little was left of the basilisk, which was not much, just the skeleton, little blood and some of its organs and flesh. She also added a carcass of a dragon, that she had managed to obtain through her brother Charlie. While Fleur had decided, like Ginny, to add a carcass to the mix, but hers would be that of a sea serpent, along with some re'em blood. Gabrielle had decided to pour a bottle blood in to it. When asked what she just had added, she responded with.

"Just some mixed fae blood. It's a mixture of blood I obtained from some pixies, fairies and sprites. Along with blood from gnomes, kelpies, selkies and also some blood from diffrent kind of nymphs, like dryads, naiads and oceanids. I even manged to get few drops blood from a unicorn and a thestral," she said proudly.

"You said we should add rare ingredients," she spluttered when she the others stare at her.

"That's right" Rhy then said after a moment of silence.

"But I think I can beat you in that deparment," she then added with mischievous glint in her mismatched eyes .

"I have the hair of a Cerberus and a nundu, that I obtain through Hagrid," she the said with a smirk.

A shiver and a terrible feeling of foreboding went through everyone, as they imagined how Hagrid could have managed to obtain some nundu hair.

"Fluffy," Ginny then asked Rhy, as the shivers past.

"Yeah, Fluffy," Rhy replied while nodding.

"Fluffy, huh."

"Yep, Fluffy."

"Who is Fluffy," Gabrielle then asked.

"Hagrid pet Cerberus," Ginny and Rhy replied as one.

"Hagrid has a pet Cerberus," Fleur then asked.

" Yes, Hagrid has a pet Cerberus," Rhy answered.

"So Hagrid has pet Cerberus named Fluffy," Fleur asked again.

"Yes, why wouldn't Hagrid have a huge three-headed guard dog, that's both vicious and dangerous," Ginny then replied.

"Good point, my bad there."

As silence had settled in, Luna cleared her throat.

"Sorry to say this girls, but I think I win this time too," Luna said in her usual dreamy tone, "I bring you the hide of a nemean lion, and the head of a Scylla. Both of which I found in the treasure vaults beneath Hogwarts."

"I agree Luna wins in this rarest ingredients contest," Rhy then proclaimed.

"Seconded," Gabrielle then said, and then Luna was declared the winner,

as everyone burst out laughing.

The result of this weird mixture of fascinating ingredients, was interesting to say at least. The homunculi now possessed a body that was both slim and supple, but at the same time was taut and muscular. Her face had become more angular and predatory, while her eyes had become more feral and reptile looking. She was quite cute and adorable with long spiky and untamable, pale blond hair, hanging down to her bum. It was coarse and messy, with random streaks of silver running through it. It was usually tied back with a silver clip at the base of her neck, and clipped from her pale icy blue eyes. Like Tia, she had also grown somewhat, and was now that of a twelve year old, now sported a pair firm and cheeky A-cup breasts. Her bum had become more snug and trim. Whilst her skin had become become rougher and tougher, and gained a pale azure tint with a weak silverish shimmer to it. On each side of her head, above a pair of long and small elfish ears, a large curved in horn had grown. They were bronze in color and a blue flower was attached to the left horn. Along her cheeks, the sides of her ribcage and throat, the top of her her feet, her shins, knees, abdomen, and from the back of her hands and up to her elbows, small thin pale blueish-green scales had appeard. They were light as a feather, but as though and hard as the scales on any dragons. Her neck, spine, lower back and hips would also be covered in scales, but they were larger, harder, denser, tougher, thicker and would be dark greenish-blue color. From the bottom of her spine a long slim dragon tail would had grown, it were dark green, almost black in color, and had large vicious bronze spikes at its tip.

As her price for winning Luna got choose the name for their newly created homunculi.

She chose the name Isamu Kaida, which meant 'vigorous robust little dragon' in Japanese. She were more tomboyish, childish in her behavior, and were the one that was the most mischievous and playful of the two them. She was loyal, proud, and bit impulsive and hot headed. She had a bad habit of sometimes going overboard in the heat of moment, but she usually knew what the limits were.

She would usually wear an outfit similar to Tia's, but her hakama was white, and she had a marine blue miniskirt. Her legs would be complimented by a pair of white leggings, she also had white demon mask tied to her lower back, but this one had sapphire blue eyes. She also wore high heeled Zōri, and had a long white scarf with sky blue butterflies across it, her outfit were also topped by a pair of demi-gauntlets. All her clothes made more resistant against wear and tear, weather and wind, heat and cold, fire and water.

They later found out that Isumu was impervious to all toxins, venoms and poisons, and she had also gained some natural defenses against mind magic. Her bones had become denser, thicker and sturdier, while her flesh had become stronger and tougher. She had also become highly resistant to fire and heat, but was still far away being impervious against it. Another thing that they found out was that, she had amazing physical strength, speed, and agility, along incredible stamina. But her magical core had shrunken, along with that her allure had gotten weaker and complety changed too. Instead inciting lust and desire in the people around her like Tia's did, hers invoked fear and awe instead. While Tia's allure where concentrated on her voice and constantly leaked into her surroundings, Isumu's allure was concentrated around her eyes and required active thought, for it too work at all.

While she looked like least armed of the two, she was the most heavily armed of them. On the right side of her hips a chain-sickle was strapped. Which was simply a long and sturdy heavy duty chain with a heavy metal weight, that was shaped as a dragons head, at one end and a sickle on the other. And on the left side of her hips, a long chain whip with a dart at the end was strapped. The whip had a short handle that was covered in leather to help absorb sweat and prevent slippage, and a bright luminescent neon cloth tied beneath the dart. Her other weapons consisted of four big daggers and four small dirks, that she kept in hidden holsters attached to her wrist and ankles. The holsters would be made of black dragon skin with anti-summoning charms on them, and have been made completely invisible. She would also have a wand and plenty of small throwing stars hidden all over her body. The wand were 6", rigid and unbending, made from heartwood taken from a birch and an elm. With hair from herself and Rhy as cores, along with a moonstone at it's pommel, acting as its foci. All of her weapons would be made of mithril and charmed never get dull, snap, chip, or break, and be sharp enough to cut through steel.

Isamu had also been given a special experimental choker that they been working on for sometime. The choker would be wide and made of a combination of cotton and silk. On the front of it there would be a pale pink crystal, which was shaped to a life-like image of a rose. They tinkered with this since they learned how to trap spells within crystals. The had simply trapped a undetectable expansion charm in the crystal, to see what happens. The only thing that they any problems with, was how they extract or insert things from the crystal. It was Fleur who had found the solution to the problem, house-elf magic. They then had let pair of house-elves working on it, and voila, when you wanted anything you said the programmed key word for it and it would appear. They even managed to make so, if you the lost the object for a set period of time, it would then automatically return to storage. They bound it with both blood and magic to Isamu, so that only she and alone could use it. Then they put three weapons inside of the crystal for storage.

The first one were a weapon Isumu had given the name 'Dawn Breaker'. It was a naginata, with a 7 ft long pole made of hardened wood taken from a Quebracho tree, with a 3 ft long blade , made of electrum, at the top. The blade was ornate and leaf formed and curved to the point, with intricate runes inlaid in pyrite on it. They created the illusion of that the blade was made purely of light, and nothing else, while also giving the whole naginata a exquisite and hallowed appearance .The naginata would also be a magical stave, with phoenix feather, that been bathed in willingly giving unicorn tears, as its core. Several fire opals and fire agates decorated both hilt and the blade, all them acting as a foci.

The next weapon she had named 'Dusk Bringer'. Which was a scythe, with a 69" long pole made of bones taken from a dementor, and had a 36" long curved blade, made of corinthiacum, at the end. The blade had had intricate runes of lapis lazuli inlayed on it, which made the blade look translucent and ghostlike. They also made the scythe as a whole look more menacing and scythe would also serve as a magical stave, and had hair from banshee, which been drenched in blood taken by force from a nundu, as a core. Several aquamarines and azurites decorated it, while also acting as foci.

The third and last of the weapon Isumu had given the name 'Soul Stealer'. It were a pair of black Wind-and-fire wheels, made of orichalcum . Each wheel were a flat metal ring approximately 15" in diameter. One quarter-segment has a padded grip with a cross-guard; the other three segments have protruding flame-styled blades, even have runes inlaid in them, but this time in copper. The runes make blades on each wheel look like real life flames, that flickered and flimmerd, in different shades of purple. They flames would give away a cold, dead, heat but wouldn't actually hurt anything since they were only illusions. The runes would give each wheel a overall dark and ethereal appreance.

/

They had been a little perplexed as why the Tia and Isumu had aged and not stayed 9, liked they had planned. But after a week of probing and prodding, they had found the answer. It seemed like it was the ingredients used when they were created that caused their aging. Their nine year body couldn't handle them and had simply changed to age were it could.

Gabrielle and Fleur had been a little skeptical about amount of weapons the othera seemed provide their homunculi twins with. When they had told Rhy about this, all they got was the answer; "The more, the better, and you never know what might happen". When they saw that the weren't going anywhere with this subject, they decided to drop it. A few days after the twins creation, they started to train them intensively in martial arts, weapon handling, and magic. They had also hired some voice trainers, along with some song instructors for them, they done that because of a hunch Rhy had had. When they asked Rhy why, all she would say were; "Gut feeling, and it couldn't hurt now could it".

/

Hermione and her group had taken a different approach, they had decided to create their homunculus from scratch, while this was harder, more complex and took longer then method Rhy and her group used. It gave creator much more control and freedom over the shape, gender, and personality of the homunculi created.

An other thing that separated them was, they only made one and didn't want it to be overlooked or underestimated. So while Neville and Ron constructed and prepared the necessary equipment, it fell to Hermione to gather the samples they needed to create it. She started with the manor by taking some blood from the house elves there. She then went to Hogwarts, hoping to find something there, but that had been a bust. While had several yards of hair from the various creatures in the forest,

there nothing had been nothing that had caught her eye. She spent two weeks of fruitless search in treasure vaults, beneath Hogwarts but then given up ever find anything interest and moved on.

As she scoured the land, she had a few thing that she thought they could use.

There were blood from diffrent types of fae, she had encountered. She managed get from a selkie, a kelpie, even a fairy, a pixie and a sprite. She even manged to obtain some blood from irish race of giants called Fomorians, though been it been quite difficult. She then started her search outside of the country, like in France she found some dryads and naiads, that had gotten some hair from. In Germany she a braid of hair from siren called Lorelei.

And in North America she help subdue a nasty race of critters called, Pukwudgies.

Pukwudgies are small demons that haunt the forests of Massachusetts and are responsible for the murders and unexplained suicides that occur there.

The Pukwudgies are 2 - 3ft high and have a large nose, large ears and large fingers. Their skin is grey and pale at certain times their skin glows. The Pukwudgies are powerful manipulators of magic . They use this to transform into animals and to disappear and reappear at will. They are skilled archers and shoot magical arrows dipped in lethal poison. They capture the souls of the native Americans known as the Tei-Pai-Wankas which are balls of light. They use these glowing souls to attract other natives into the woods where the Pukwudgies ambush, kill and claim another soul.

When they asked her what could repay her help with, all she asked for was the body of one of the Pukwudgies, that had been slain. As she continued her journey, and was hiking through a some mountain there. She saw a most amazing sight, it was a pure white deer with flowers and plants grow from its antlers and a tail that is mottled with small black dots. Its hoofs were split into little digits acting like fingers which enabled it to swing through the tree tops. As it did it said 'Halley-loo! Halley-loo!'.

Later that evening in a nearby village, she had found out that what she saw was rare supernatural deer called a Snawfus. The Sanwfus was said too have a knack for creating thunder. It was thought to be a spirit in flesh and blood and was able to walk between the spirit world and common world of people. Legends warned people to respect the deer and not to kill it for killing it would result in your immediate death.

The next day went to see if could catch another glimt of the Snawfus, but after searching all day and having no luck she gave up. When she returned the village, she found that, while most respected the deer and that no one dared to hurt it.

They did sell braids made from hair, although they were hard to find.

After her trip to North America see realized she had been on the road for two month straight now and decided she had all the nessicary compents they would need.

And it was high time to return to Longbottom Manor either way, she then thought.

/

They gathered at Stone Henge to make use of the natural focal point that this place was. It was equinox, and air were slightly chilly. It was decided that Rhy, and the twins, along with the trunk, would go first, while Mort, which the homunculi that Hermione's group had made, would help the rest with ritual sending them back.

As everything was being prepared, Rhy and the twins checking and rechecking all their armor and weapons at last time.

When everything was said and done, and everyone was in their places, the ritual started. As time passed, more and more power focous at circle, but it was when the ritual was nearly complete, that it happened, something that never should happen in this sort of situation. Someone stuttered and mispronounced, time seemed to have stopped for a moment and the world hold its breath.

Then a massive explosion occurred, along with amazing lightning show, as all hell broke loose. The wind roared and raged, as the earth shook and trembled, all while time and space became twisted and distorted all around them. But neither Rhy nor any of the twins knew this since the first blast had knocked them unconscious, they didn't also know that several severly wounded, and some had even died durning the this great upheaval. A few even seemed to mysteriously vanish into thin air, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Gabrille, where among those who everthing had calmed down, they found that Mort seemed have been ripped apart, whilst Ron and Neville had been knocked unconscious, and was in critical condition with several sever injuries. Fleur had also been also knocked out, but beside from some minor scrapes and briuses she was mostly uninjured. When they checked if Rhy and the twins were still there, all they found was smoking crater and scorched ground were they once stood and nothing more.

TBC

/ AN /

Sorry again for the delay, this may become a little to long but final that part of the story is over and done with. And if there were anyone who wondered what heartwood is, it's the wood taken from inner most center of a tree. The meanings of homunculi names, were what got when put them through an online translator.

That's all from me for now, thank you for reading and hope you liked it, and plz review.

Ryuuohjin.

/


End file.
